


The Rise of Storms

by SiriusOrionBlack12



Series: The Ice & Fire Trilogy [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Joffrey Baratheon is His Own Warning, Liam Neeson is the Lord of Light, Lyanna Stark Lives, Lyanna is Ceri, Magic, Ned Stark is a good brother, Powerful North, Resurrection, Robert Baratheon Being an Asshole, She raises Jon at Winterfell, Tywin Lannister's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusOrionBlack12/pseuds/SiriusOrionBlack12
Summary: What if the Lord of Light resurrected Lyanna Stark so she could raise Jon at Winterfell? Read to find out.This a longer version of The She-Wolf and Her Pup; that story will be continued a one-shot chapter premise. If you want to read a nine act story, read this one.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Ceri Snow & Jon Snow, Jon Snow & Lyanna Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Robb Stark/Rhaenarys Targeryen
Series: The Ice & Fire Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116935
Comments: 86
Kudos: 100





	1. Lyanna's Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Longclaw_1_6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longclaw_1_6/gifts), [Queen_Lyanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Lyanna/gifts).



> I hope you guys enjoy it. I was somewhat disappointed in the comments but I realized that the first draft wasn't really good-- let's try this again. If I get 20 comments (different comments), I will get chapter 2 out by Friday or Saturday.

**L** ord Eddard Stark rode his destrier hard; he and his seven companions raced against the rigid terrain and against time. Ahead, the sun was setting; its iridescence glorified the endless, crimson desert’s landscape with immortality… countless canyons and scattered cactuses cherished its dying offerings. Gladly accepting them, they shimmered with starlike, diamond-like sparkles. Despite everything, even he had to admit that the Red Mountains held a beautiful tenancy.

However, he wasn’t here to swoon at the scenery’s elegance. No, he was here to save his little wild sister, Lyanna Stark; and a turret in the distance held his gaze… they’d finally made it. The tower’s neck was skinny and long; dirty-orange, mudstone-bricks bridled its shaft. The sun grazed its entity, giving the fortification a majestic appearance, but a haunting sentiment. The dying sun made it blend perfectly in with the blood-tinted desert, and with its pinky gulches that speckled around its formication.

_That’s it; the Tower of **Joy.**_

Despite its name, Ned had to admit that it matched the surroundings well.

However, the same could not be said for the deteriorating, five-foot-tall limestone wall, which snaked the sky-scraping structure all the way around in a skirting circle—acting as a natural barricade at the bartizan’s foot.

There, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen’s three-most-loyal kingsguards sat like statues atop the decayed barrier, waiting for them with their gear and weapons in hand. _I’m going to save you, little sister, I promise._ The commander of the three knights was Ser Arthur Dayne. A Targaryen sigil engraved his silver armor; a three-headed-dragon on his chest. Ser Arthur, Ser Gerald, and Ser Oswell were the last things that stood in the way of the Usurper’s victory. Nodding, he and his fellow two sworn brothers grabbed their gear and stood.

The three knights walked out to meet Stark, his six bannermen, and the drunk that had come along for the ride.

_Why in the fuck did **he** come here? _

Both sides approached each other on the desert’s sunbaked ground, only stopping when they were a conversation length away.

It was time to parlay.

“Lord Stark,” Ser Arthur Dayne said, beginning their negotiations.

“We looked for you on the Trident,” Ned replied, trying his best to control the wolf that stirred within.

“Rhaegar lies six-feet-beneath the ground. Why weren’t you there protecting your prince?”

Arthur merely shrugged his shoulders. “Our prince wanted us here.”

Eddard grounded his teeth together. He didn’t come all this way to talk; he came to save Lyanna. “Where’s my sister?”

The Dayne grimly smiled before he put on his war helmet and picked up both his swords. “I wish you well, my lord, in the wars to come… and now it begins.”

“No,” Ned said in his Northern accent. “Now it ends!”

Everyone drew their swords; the battle began.

At first, everything seemed to be a painting—random swords met random swords, fiery sparks ignited, and blades danced with one another. Both sides were even, but Ser Arthur was the best swordsman in Westeros. With ease, he cut Howland Reed down. Meanwhile, Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell had purged Nyder and Slyder. The sight was anything but glorious. If they had any momentum before the fight began, he now knew they lost it, and if they weren’t quick, they’d all be dead soon.

Snarling, the Quiet Wolf closed in on Ser Oswell in single combat. The knight had excellent skills, but Lord Stark had youth and with it speed. He baited his enemy into a trap, and once he did, he slashed his sword at the man’s throat, leaving a fine gorging red line with his blood seeping out. He had no time to see him fall as he turned around, but he heard him do so. Concurrently, Ser Gerold had slain Artos and now engrossed in a duel with Thoros of Myr. The man was clearly drunk, but his flaming-steel blade blocked, deflected, and countered all of Hightower’s strikes. It wasn’t long until he too killed the other knight. There was now only one Targaryen loyalist left, Ser Arthur Dayne.

They surrounded the knight; Cryber, Thoros, and Ned… giving the Sword in the Morning all he could handle. But with Dawn and Star, Arthur hacked, sliced, and slashed every move his enemies made at him. Cryber was the first to make a mistake; he swung his sword past Dayne’s shoulder, and the Kingsguard ended him when he chopped his head off. Thoros next launched himself in a flurry with his flaming sword, but Dayne too cut him down, pruning his side, taking him out of the fight. It was just him and Ned. They traced each other in a circle, and they clashed; their swords pranced in perpetuity. However, even from the start, Arthur had the edge, and soon he too disarmed Ned. The Wolf closed his eyes; the Sword was about to strike him down.

**_GASH!_ **

Howland and Thoros had stabbed their swords through Arthur’s neck and chest. The Dayne fell to his knees. Ned nodded at the two fellow survivors, giving his thanks. He retrieved Dawn from the ground and used it to end the knight’s misery. He tired, but he couldn’t rest, especially not when he heard his little sister’s laborious screams. He couldn’t waste time; he needed to save her.

Ned leaped over the limestone wall and ran up the battlements, the sooner he raced the steps, the sooner he could save his little sister. It took only a minute to reach the room—a nursery that smelled of roses and blood. His sister laid in a bed; the covers drenched red.

Ned didn’t care what he had to do—they had lost too many family members in the last year, and he’d be damned if he was going to lose his little sister.

“Ned?” said Lyanna weakly. 

“Lyanna!” Ned yelled as he rushed to her bedside.

“Ned… is that… is that really you?”

“It’s me, Lya, I’m really here.”

“I missed you, big brother.”

“I missed you too.”

“I want to be brave.”

“Shh, Lya… you are.”

“I’m not!” Lyanna whimpered, gasping for air. Ned lifted his hand from the bed, covered in blood. “I don’t want to die,” she said, feebly.

“You’re not going to die.” Ned urgently looked around and saw a handmaiden. _Why the fuck is there no maester here!? Gods damn you, Rhaegar Targaryen! If you loved my sister, you could have at least gotten her a maester!_ “Get her some water! Is there a healer?!”

“No, no water! Ned, listen to me!” Lyanna protested, every word a struggle. She brought Eddard’s ear down to her lips. “His name is Aegon Targaryen… if Robert finds out, he’ll kill him, you know he will…”

Ned shed tears, especially when the midwife handed him the blanketing bundle, inside it was her sister’s newborn son, Aegon Targaryen. “Promise me, Ned? Promise me?” she said weakly, as she did, Howland and Thoros entered the room.

He didn’t know who the man was but knew he had magic; hell, it was only because of him they found Lyanna. Ned knew little about the red priests, but he knew they had powers mortals did not wield. Could he bring her back? It was as if he knew what he was thinking when he nodded. Ned then looked at his sister’s lifeless form.

“I promise, Lya…”

* * *

When Lyanna opened her eyes, she realized she was no longer in the tower. Instead, she was somewhere else; everything was white; the floor, the walls, the ceiling. The room looked to extend for miles; it seemed enchanted to extend forever. She then heard a man chuckle. Lya turned and saw him—he was six-feet-tall, he had long, greying, brown hair, a wild, braided beard, and had kind, inviting almond eyes.

“Welcome, Lyanna Stark.”

The man looked at her with keen and kind interest. However, Lyanna wasn’t happy; Lyanna was angry!

_Is this punishment! Why couldn’t have I just lived! I could have raised my child at Winterfell! I want to be with my child!_

“I know you are angry-”

“Who are you?” She didn’t ask; she demanded. “And am I dead?”

The man merely studied her. “For now, yes, you are… and I have many forms… but in this world, I am Rhaellor, the Lord of Light, the Giver of Life.”

 _Giver? Can he?_

It was almost as if he knew what she wanted.

He smiled.

She wanted to cry! She was going back! She was going to be with her son! She was about to hug the man, only deciding not to when he spoke again.

“Before my servant resurrects you, there is someone who wants to see you.”

“Who?"

The fire god merely smiled as a figure approached them.

Lyanna winced her eyes; he had platinum blonde hair, he had an elegant face; he stood tall, and then her heart raced. She began feeling wet and warm; only one human-made her have this feeling. It was Rhaegar Targaryen; it was her husband. She couldn’t help herself.

“Lyanna!”

“Rhaegar!”

She lunged herself at him and hugged him fiercely. Her husband held her for what seemed to be forever, and she felt content being in his arms. Her face streaked with tears; this would be the last time she’d see him; he was her love. They kissed. Her tongue forced its way into his mouth, and he let it have an entrance. Their kiss seemed to last forever, but when it ended, Rhaegar kissed her forehead just like he did when they married by the river.

“You look beautiful, my love,” Rhaegar told her, his hands gently stroking her elegant face.

She blushed. “I wouldn’t call myself beautiful, right now, Rhaegar.” He laughed, kissed her again. 

“You’ll always be beautiful, my queen,” he said, leaning his lips towards her ear, “And our son will love you so much, Lya.”

Lyanna felt herself succumb to her emotions. “How, Rhaegar? How can I go back? I died; my last words were to my brother.”

“Because you are worthy, Lyanna,” the Lord of Light said. “You have made mistakes, yes, but the Mad King destined this war to happen.”

Lyanna and Rhaegar broke away and looked at their host.

“Your father’s death, your brother’s death, were not your faults. It was Aerys; it was him and him alone,” he said, putting a hand gently on her shoulder. “Many who are resurrected don’t deserve it. You, however, do. Not just because your son needs his mother… but because you are a beautiful person—inside and out. It is not my duty to tell you what you should do… but I offer you this chance… Do you want to go back?”

If her heartbeat wasn’t fast already, it was racing now. If she went back, she knew in her heart that she’d never see her husband again, but if she didn’t go back, she knew her son’s life in the North would be extremely unkind to him. She knew her brother; she knew he married the Trout, and she knew there was no chance in hell the bitch would let her baby get to have the Stark name. That made Lyanna shiver at first before anger stemmed like a seed, erecting a plant. Lyanna loved Rhaegar with all her heart, but her baby boy needed her, and she knew she would never abandon her son. She took a deep breath and looked at Rhaellor’s stature with determination.

“Yes.”

The god snapped his fingers. “After you say your goodbyes, close your eyes, and you will be with the boy,” he instructed. “You have two minutes. We’ll meet again, but until then remember these words: crëparvo and rëparvo. You’ll be able to do magic, giving your son a much more accommodating childhood.” He said before vanishing.

Lyanna looked at Rhaegar and kissed him hard; it was a wet kiss.

“I love you with all my heart. I promise you, Rhaegar, I will raise our son to be a king, I’ll love him, I’ll care for him, and I’ll make sure that he knows that his mother loves him, that his father would have loved him, and I’m going to make sure that he knows how to rule… I make this vow with the Old Gods as our witnesses.”

“I know, Lya,” he said, caressing her graceful cheeks. “Sweetheart, you need to go now. Our baby boy needs you.”

“I know, I’m going to love him, Rhaegar, I promise.” She would be with her baby boy, her treasure; the reason why she wanted to go back. Gulping, tears formed in her eyes, and then she said, “I love you, Rhaegar Targaryen.”

Rhaegar was crying as well. “And I love you, Lyanna Stark, and I always will.”

She thence closed her eyes.

* * *

Ned was about to give up.

Thoros had been chanting the words to bring his sister back from the dead for the last hour and counting now. Aegon slept in his arms, ignorant to what was going on, while Howland covered his face with his hands; he really didn’t like the drunk, and neither did Ned. Thoros took another sip from his flask, savoring the rum in it.

“Vúdá Kôdà Lüdà! Vúdá Kôdà Lüdà! Vúdá Kôdà Lüdà! Vúdá Kôdà Lüdà! Vúdá Kôdà Lüdà!” Thoros chanted. Each time he said the words, he screamed louder and louder, but nothing happened. The drunk turned silent until he muttered one word, “please.” Ned’s hope to bring his little sister back slowly dwindled. _Why do I entertain this! She’s dead! This is filling me with false hope! Gods, why did Lyanna have to die!? Why!?_

Thoros gave up; he stood and started walking away.

But something that Ned had thought impossible happened.

His sister’s eyes, his wild little sister’s eyes opened, and she gasped for air. 

And then, he knew it happened, Lyanna Stark, the fierce She-Wolf of Winterfell, had returned from the dead.


	2. The She-Wolf's Plan

**S** peechless.

Ned Stark looked on speechless, whilst holding his sister’s infant son in his arms. Lya had slowly craned herself into a sitting position on her birthing bed. His mind was on the brink of an explosion. How did this happen?She had been dead for over an hour but now she was back? Yes, Thoros hadinstructed the midwifes to clean her up, to change her clothes, and her bedding, but Lyanna was breathing again… different from before; not faint but strong. Sweat no longer prattled her face; blood no longer seeped the sheets.

She only smiled.

 _Her Smile_.

No one there said anything, but it seemed that his sister seemed slightly amused with everyone in the room looking at her—gobsmacked like turkeys. Not even her brother had the courage to form words just yet.

The only person who seemed to speak was the drunk man, but he was mumbling incomprehensible words that Lyanna couldn’t exactly put together, but it did sound like he was muttering, “it worked,” over and over as he drank more rum from his flask. She found the man quite amusing, but not as amusing as Howland and Ned. Howland had pure shock written on his face; he opened his mouth to speak but he fumbled any words his tongue came across. Lyanna had to try her best not to laugh at her friend, her brother, and whoever the drunk was.

_Oh Seven Hells, I’m not going to be the one who speaks first!_

Finally, the room’s silence ended when Ned shattered its kingdom’s domain. “H-h-h-how?”

Lyanna hesitated. “I don’t know… I… I can’t really explain it right now, but I’m back, Ned, I’m back.And I don’t intend on leaving this world again for a very long time.”

Ned wanted nothing more than to hug her, the only reason he didn’t was that he’d awakened her sleeping baby.

Almost on cue when Aegon began to cry, Lyanna’s motherly instincts instantly kicked in. “Can I hold my son, big brother?” she asked, timidly.

His eyes began flooding with water. “Of course you can, little sister.”

Carefully, he handed the babe to her. The second she held him, his crying stopped; she smiled, satisfied.

“Hey, sweetling,” cued the She-Wolf; Aegon had the Stark look, sure and through… her face, grey eyes, and a single raveny curl on his still baldly, baby-head. He smiled as if he knew she was his mother. “You were a very, very bad boy today,” she said, playfully chastising the infant; her eyes lighting up with mischief. “Yes, you were… you gave mummy a very hard time delivering you,” he gurgled, making her heart swell with adoration.

_Oh, Aegon, I’m going to make sure that you have an accommodating childhood._

“It’s okay though, I’m here now and that’s all that matters.” She murmured; this was the first time she’d held her son. Studying him, she couldn’t help but to feel pride… her baby boy was perfect! Lyanna couldn’t be prouder of the miracle that Rhaegar and she had conceived. “Gods, he looks perfect; doesn’t he, Ned?”

“Aye, Lya, he does,” said Ned; a brood sieging his face; it didn’t go unnoticed to Lyanna.

“What’s wrong, Ned?”

He took a deep breath; this was going to be difficult.

“You loved Rhaegar, didn’t you?”

“Yes, brother, I did.”

“Why, Lyanna, why?”

“Why what, Eddard? It's not my fault I fell in love-“

“You could have told us, Lyanna!” Ned shouted, his anger breaking free from its shackles. “If we had known, the shit that happened to-”

“I am sponged with guilt every day for what happened to Brandon and Father,” Lyanna said, meaning every word. “But if I told you, Brandon, or Father, then I would have been confined to my quarters! And when it was time, you would have shipped me off like livestock to Storm’s End!” She countered; Ned stayed silent, proving her point. “I told you so many times I wouldn’t marry Robert—I told you that then and I tell you that now—I still will not marry that man… I won’t… Even if he still desires to have me as his wife.”

Ned yearned; honestly, it wasn’t worth chasing her anymore. If he tried coercing her, he’d be forced to chase her and his nephew to Yi Ti and back. And he didn’t want to endure that stressful experience ever again; no, he just wanted to go home. “I know, Lyanna.”

She pursed her lips, choosing her next words carefully. “I told you so many times, Ned, I told you I would run away before I married him. I told that to everyone, but no one took me seriously.”

“He-” Ned paused; no, he knew what he was about to say was not true. “I thought he would have loved you, Lya-”

“First off,” Lyanna said, cutting him off. “Thank you for coming to your senses, big brother. Second off, he would have never been able to love me; he was only infatuated with my pretty face… and lets just entertain the possibility that he did in fact love me. If he had, he wouldn’t have fucked thirty whores by the time we met at Harrenhal.” She told him before she continued. “But Rhaegar loved me, Ned; he truly did because I was different. Not because I have a pretty face or a lewd body, he loved me because he accepted me for who I am. I like to wear breaches, ride horses, joist, spar, study warfare, study politics, and he encouraged me to do such things! That’s why we loved each other and that’s why we married!”

“Then why did he abandon Elia, Lya; she was his wife?!”

“Ned, they never consummated their marriage. Rhaenys and Aegon weren’t sired by Rhaegar.”

Howland’s and her brother’s mouth dropped open. The only one who didn’t look shocked was the drunk.

“That’s impossible, Lya.”

“Brooda Wolfa,” Thoros said, finally speaking; clearly, the alcohol had gone to his head.

Lya had to style a laugh when the drunk called her brother that nickname. It was clear that he wanted to strangle the fool. “Ellia was known for her exotic traditions… she… she… she was known for coupling with many–”

“I’m sorry,” interceded Howland, “but how does a drunk, who barely speaks complete sentences know of this matter?”

“Because the flames showed me.”

“The fucking flames showed you?”

Lyanna’s face filled with mirth when Howland rolled his eyes. The drunk’s explanation was absurd, but at the same time, she believed every word he said. “Just like the flames showed me where the tower was. After all, I was the one who brought the queen back to life.”

“I’m no queen–” said Lyanna adamantly before she paused. “What’s your name, friend?”

The man took another sip from his flask before he smiled slushily. “Thoros.”

“Thoros,” she said. “You’ve done something that before today I’d thought to be impossible, you brought me back from the dead. And I am extremely grateful that you did. So, on my honor as a Stark, and as the mother of the rightful heir of the Iron Throne, I offer you, and your friends, a permanent stay in the North.”

The second she finished speaking, Eddard and Howland whipped their heads around so fast that Lya was afraid their necks would snap; they looked at her flabbergasted. She knew her brother didn’t like the offer she had just made to the drunk.

_I know what I’m doing, Ned. Trust me, big brother._

Thoros too was speechless. “Thank you, Your Grace. May I have time to quell it over?”

“Certainly, take as much time as you need,” said Lya, meaning every word. She looked down at her babe. Aegon had nested himself asleep once more, but this time he was sleeping in her lap—his mother’s lap. Content, she looked back up at her guests. “Is it alright if I can have the room with my brother? There are certain things that we need to discuss.”

“Of course,” Howland said, turning around. Thoros saluted her with his flask before he too followed the Crannogman out. Once the door shut, Lyanna looked at Ned, smiling devilishly.

“Well, Ned, even though Thoros is clearly a drunk, I do find your friend quite humorous.”

Ned grumbled but saw that his sister’s mood was about to waver. Like any good brother, he sat on her bedside and took her free hand into his, holding onto it tightly. Her face was soon replaced with a watery mope.

“Gods, I’m so fucking happy that I’m back, big brother.”

“Aye, me too, little sister, me too.” He told her, quivering. “I made you a promise an hour ago–”

“I know, Ned.”

“Lya, I have every intention to keep that promise–”

“And you will, but now, I’m going to be there with you.”

“Lya, I know you love your son, but if you’re there, everyone will put the pieces together, they’ll figure it–”

“No, they won’t. I–.” Lyanna said with determination.

“They will, Lya–”

“Gods dammit, Ned, shut up and let me finish!” That worked—her brother had gone silent. “Don’t laugh at what I am about to say, you’ll think it impossible, but you’ll see that I’m telling the truth when I show you. I met a deity and my husband in the afterlife.”

Ned looked at her as if she had two heads; _Lya, you’ve had a very shitty day._

“They told me that Thoros was about to resurrect me, and it was then I knew I had a chance to come back. It’s maddening, brother, I know, but I’m here now. The only reason why I came back is because my baby boy needs me! Especially if my theory comes to life!”

“What theory, Lya?”

“You’re going to raise my child as your bastard, aren’t you?”

“Lyanna, everyone will believe it–”

“And they still will, but if my child is going to endure this life, then I am going to be with him, Ned, I am his mother!”

This was blasphemy! If Lyanna raised her son, everyone would know Aegon was hers! If that happened… he didn’t even want to entertain that thought.

“And how are you going to do that, Lya? If we say you died here, but if you raise Aegon at Winterfell, then word would get out and spread to King’s Landing! Robert will find out; when he does all our heads will be on–”

“Crëparvo!” Lyanna murmured under her breath.

At that moment, she knew it had happened—Rhaellor’s magic had consumed her!

Ned’s jaw dropped like a toad’s. Lyanna no longer looked like a Stark princess; she looked like a Lannister princess!

“Well, how do I look?”

Ned didn’t reply; his eyes grew so big that Lyanna thought they’d explode. This alone made her giggle.

“H-how?”

“Magic, big brother, that’s how! The deity I met in the afterlife taught me a few spells!” She explained, beaming with pride.

Ned began laughing; his sister always loved showing off!

“Do you have any more tricks to show me, Lya?”

“Yes, Ned, I do have one more trick to show you,” Lya said before closing her eyes to focus. “Rëparvo!” Her blondish-glamorous facade reverted back into natural Stark-like appearance. When she opened her eyes, a feisty smile prickled her cheeks. “Still think I can’t raise my son?”

He rolled his eyes, amused.

An hour and a half ago, the Quiet Wolf thought he had his last conversation with the She-Wolf, but now here she was, doing things no one had done before. Not only had she returned from the dead, but she now was a sorcerer! A sassy sorcerer! That alone made him lark.

“Okay, but we’re still going to have to change your name, Lya.”

She sighed. “I know, Ned.”

He bit his lip down. “Your son’s name too, Lya.”

_Please forgive me, Rhaegar._

“Jon,” she said. “His name will be Jon Snow… and my name will be Ceri… Ceri Snow.”

Ned took in a breath. “Lya–”

“Ned, stop it! We both know you would have raised him as your bastard anyway!” Her anger died and her gaze softened. “If I claim myself a bastard, at least I can teach my son resilience early on in his life. I don’t like this plan, Ned, I really fucking don’t, but it's the best chance we have… it's the only chance we have.” She said, her voice unwavering. “Besides, he can learn from me that bastards can rise high in this world.”

Ned couldn’t be prouder of Lyanna. She had transformed herself from being a tomboyish little girl into a resilient, resourceful young woman. “You’ve grown up, Lya.”

She smiled.

“Well, it's about fucking time I did.”

Silence preceded until Lya released a tired yawn. “I’m tired, Ned… Can you tell Arthur, Gerold, and Oswell…” She didn’t finish that sentence when she saw the color drain from her brother’s face. She closed her eyes; a shutter escaped her lips. “Please bury them, brother, they were good men.”

“I will, sister,” he said, getting off the bed, before leaning forward to kiss her forehead; he was about to take Jon from her, but she protested.

_You’ll have many times to hold him, but for now, you need to sleep._

“Rest now, Lya; I’ll make sure a wetnurse feeds Jon.”

She gave him a wolf glare, clearly not wanting someone besides herself to feed her newborn pup.Ned reacted by giving her a wolf glare.

“Lyanna, I am your older brother! I’m telling Robert that you died today, I’m letting you raise Jon at Winterfell, whilst I stain my honor protecting your son, my nephew, and you, my sister. All I ask in return is that you rest for a little. I know you’re tired and I know you need some water.” He said, taking out a flask; he handed it to her. “Drink it, Lyanna, drink it all.” And she did so, graciously.

“Thank you, big brother.”

“You’re welcome, little sister.”

Lyanna then gave Jon to him. Ned gently held her son— _their son_ in his arms.

“I want to bury Arthur, Ned,” said Lya sleepily. “He was my best friend, promise me you’ll let me bury him?”

“I promise, Lya.”

“Good,” she said. “If Jon is still asleep by the time I wake, I want to feed him, Ned.”

“You’ll have many times to do that, Lya, but again, I want you to rest for now. You’ve had a really wild day.” She grumbled, trying to stay awake as long as possible, but soon she went asleep.

Ned smiled as he watched Lya, but guilt soon erred in his soul.

_I’m sorry Lya, I’m so sorry. I should have seen that Robert wouldn’t have loved you... You were right. I promise you, little sister, that never again will I ignore you... you’re beautiful, you’re smart, you’re witty, and above all else, Lyanna, you’re strong. We might have to pretend that you’re my mistress, but in private, I’ll let you have much say in Northern Accords as I let my wife. I swear it to the Old Gods, Lya, and I swear it to you. We’re going to redeem our father’s idiocy and we’re going to make the North powerful. I promise, Lya._


	3. The Mad Stag’s Fury

**O** nce she’d recovered, the Quiet Wolf, the Crannogman, and the Drunk Priest had gathered all of the resources that were hidden inside the tower… including food, water, medicine, and oil to light the turret aflame.

Ned, Howland, and Thoros had built eight cairns to honor the fallen which had died a week ago. They’d buried everyone, except for Arthur when the She-Wolf walked down the battlement’s steps with her babe in her arms. She handed him to her brother before she ambled over to Arthur’s rocky tomb.

“I promise you that I’ll raise Aegon to be a king… and when it’s time… Winter will Come for our enemies with Fire and Blood,” Lya vowed; she kissed his forehead before she placed the final rocks over the Sword of the Morning’s head, cementing his cairn. Ned then handed back her child, and then, Thoros had used his flaming sword to ignite the oil trail with fire. It wasn’t long until the inferno storm spent the tower’s entirety with hellfire-red, wave-like flames.

Whilst it burned down, Lyanna succumbed to sadness.

This was the place where she and her husband had conceived their beautiful son. This was the place where Rhaegar had made love to her. It was here where Lyanna had been his gorgeous, sassy, horny, naughty, naked queen. It was here where Rhaegar had composed a song ice and fire, and one day, she would sing that same song to her son.

“Lya.” She heard a voice say; it belonged to her brother.

Ned approached with two horses; Lyanna turned to face him.

“I hope you know that we’re traveling King’s Landing… Robert’s expecting me… After that, we’ll sail to White Harbor and then to Winterfell.”

Lyanna bit her lip down hard. “I don’t want to see that cursed man ever again,” she said, spitting on the ground.

“I know, Lya, but we need to go there in order not to arise suspicion,” Ned told her sympathetically.

Lyanna ignored him and looked down at her sleeping pup.

Ned sighed and lifted her chin. “Lya?”

“I’ll go.”

That was the only thing she said before she moved away, mumbling sweet words to her little pup. Lya hugged him to her chest, savoring the moment she had with Jon before she handed him to Ned. She then mounted her horse, a white steed, and after she did, Ned gratefully returned her child to her and she nestled him in her lap. She waited until her companions were mounted, and after they did, she muttered the glamor charm, reverting to her blonde appearance. The four rode their steeds into the desert’s day-breaking terrain. She’d left Lyanna Stark behind; she was now Ceri Snow. Her task was simple—protect her son. There’d be challenges ahead, but she knew they’d get through it. Together.

* * *

The journey had been long and tiresome—a week so far, counting today. But now, the Wolf Pack, the name which his little sister had proudly given their adventurous group, camped just outside the vast, lush forest of the Kingswood. They’d set up camp near the water before the sun had gone down; four tents, a fire, and two logs. The night had numbed with silence; everyone had gone to bed, and peace had succumbed to all.

Though it ended when Ned heard Lya’s screams. Panic consumed him; getting up from his bed, he drew his sword. Urgently, he dashed out of his tent and sprinted into his sister’s; there, Lyanna was on her knees, silently sobbing.

Immediately rushing to her side, he dropped to his knees and hugged her fiercely. She kept crying for a few more moments, clutching her head to his chest. “Shh, Lya,” he whispered, caressing her hair. “You’re alright.”

Lyanna began to calm down, but her sniffles continued. In a choking tone, she said, “I had a nightmare, Ned. A terrible one. I was so–”

“No one’s going to hurt you, Lya. I won’t allow anyone to hurt you,” he whispered, squeezing her body gently against his. She nodded before he helped her stand. He walked over to Jon’s cot; his nephew—sound asleep. Turning back around, his eyes met his sister’s, worry itched their existence. Ned pondered how he would approach this conversation; after taking a long breath, he spoke. “Do you want to talk about it, Lyanna?” She sat on her bed, shaking her head as she hugged her knees to her chest.

“I want to spar, Ned.”

He frowned. _We’ll spar after we talk about your nightmare; they’ll keep coming if we don’t._

“Lya–”

“Dammit, Ned! I don’t want to talk about it.”

“It will help,” he urged before he sat next to her on her bed. “Talk to me, Lyanna. Please?”

She shook her head, tears threatening her eyes once more. “Please don’t make me, big brother.”

In truth, he knew his sister very well; she’d only talk about things when only she wanted to talk about them unless he promised her an incentive. “I’d never force you to anything, Lyanna. But if you talk to me, little sister, I’ll give you a sparring lesson every day for the next five years.” She considered this offer for a second. It was too good to refuse; so, she nodded. Wiping away her tears, she rested her head against his shoulder.

“Do you remember the Knight in the Laughing Tree?”

“Aye, I remember.”

“The knight was me.”

Ned felt his body tense when he realized that she had been the knight. The Mad King had decreed his little sister a traitor. He shivered, thinking about the horrors that would have befallen had she been caught.

“Ned?” he heard her ask softly.

He kissed her forehead. “I’m here, Lya.” She sighed while he ran his fingers through her hair.

“After the tourney ended, I left Harrenhal on the King’s Road to attend Brandon’s wedding. As I was riding Winter, seven harlots ambushed me. Winter took a bolt to its heart, and I was thrown off as he died. I killed three on my own with my sword, but they eventually overwhelmed me and pinned me down. Their leader told me that they were going to take me to Aerys. They said I would burn alive for my little treasonous stunt as the Knight in the Laughing Tree. I was so scared, Ned, they were going to rape me! I was about to give up, but then Rhaegar and Arthur saved me. They killed them all, and during the struggle, I managed to gauge the leader’s eyes out… we barely escaped with our lives.”

“Oh, Lya,” Ned said.

“Promise me, Ned, promise me that if you ever have a daughter like me that you’ll allow me to train her? The only reason I lasted so long was that I taught myself how to fight! Every girl should learn how to defend herself, big brother! I don’t care if it's nonconformist nor polymathic! It’s not fair that we don’t get to learn how to use a sword because we’re the ones that have tits and slits!”

Ned blushed, but he understood her point. “I know, Lya, and if I ever have a daughter that’s like you, I want her to know how to fight. I don’t ever want her to experience the living nightmare that you went through on the King’s Road.” Ned kissed her forehead once again, and as he did, the burden that Lyanna had been carrying for the last year had been expunged from her deepest depths. “I’m glad you told me this, Lya… I know this was hard for you, but it will help; I promise you it will help.”

She smiled weakly. “Can we spar now?”

He stood, holding out a hand. “Aye, let’s spar.”

* * *

They sparred for an hour and a half.

Lyanna had impressed Ned. She had improved tremendously since their last spar a year and a half ago. She’d mastered acrobatics, footwork, and swordsmanship thanks to Rhaegar and Arthur's teaching. Ned had ousted her like he always did, but this time he merely won their match… it had been a back and forth battle.

Lyanna had been relentless; her form swift and lethal… she attacked him with rapid strikes. Ned had been forced on the defense the entire time, quickly parrying and countering all her assaults, but still, he managed to detect only slight flaws in her now elite fighting form… and he managed to use such techniques against her. However, she had given him a run for his money; if he didn’t study her progressions, patterns, and tricks, he knew that he’d be the one yielding soon. If that happened, he was sure she'd never let him forget it.

They now ate breakfast on the logs as their campfire slowly died. Lyanna gently rocked her son while Ned watched her do it. Thoros had gone to prepare their horses, while Howland had left just after dawn with a dead girl’s body, claiming it to be her corpse. If everything accordingly, Robert would have no choice but to accept the fact that she had died. She smiled, thinking about their plan. This wouldn’t be justice; this wouldn’t bring Rhaegar back from the dead, but she would take pleasure knowing that Robert would be a miserable hag without her. She was brought back to the moment when Ned splashed water over their fire, killing it. They’d finished breakfast, packed up, and continued riding to King’s Landing.

* * *

After three more nights, King’s Landing now awaited them in the distance.

Lyanna halted her horse, admiring the Seven Kingdom’s capital; today was the first time she saw its entity. The city sprawled several miles from what she could perceive, covering three different, high hills, with imposing buildings. The farthest and largest was the Red Keep—the Iron Throne sheltered within. With its rough shapes, the city was protected by high marble walls that snaked around it in a winding course. Beyond the walls, she could spot the square-shaped, burgundy-tiled roofs; and the people that went through the alleys looked like ants from such a distance. However, she didn’t let herself get fooled by its deceiving beauty. Even from such a distance, she knew that danger lurked within the city. She could smell death from the knolls; its stench made her feel nauseous.

“Come, Lya. They’re waiting for us,” her brother said, urging his mount forward.

At that moment, she could see the North’s, the Vale’s, the Stormland’s, and the Westernland’s armies camp outside the city’s gates.

She took in a long breath, glancing at her pup, whispering, “No one’s going to hurt you, my little dragonwolf.” After kissing his head, she urged her horse forward, her heart hammering in her chest.

* * *

Old Nan had once told her the Iron Throne had been forged by Balerion the Dread's fiery breath. A thousand swords had been taken from Aegon Targaryen’s fallen enemies and had been melted down to form such a chair. That was what she remembered from the stories that her mother told her as a child. It was an asymmetric monstrosity of spikes, jagged edges, and twisting metal. Lya hoped that Maegor’s fate awaited Robert. 

“Ceri, whatever happens, don’t lose your temper,” her brother said, using her fake name, right before the great doors opened. They saw Robert Baratheon, Jon Arryn, Ser Barristan Selmy, and Ser Jaime Lannister.

“Ned!” greeted the Stag, his voice sounding like a jolly ogre. He bounded over to them—her nose smelt the pungent alcohol from his breath as Robert gave her brother a giant bear hug. “Tell me you found her? Tell me she’s alive?”

“Aye, I found her, Robert, but she’s dead.” Her brother replied.

The Lord of Storm’s End looked on in disbelief; backing away, he mumbled a “no,” over and over. “She can’t be dead, Ned. She can’t! I want to see her! I want to see her body now!” Robert said in a demanding tone.

“You can’t. I sent her corpse with Howland Reed.”

“You will command him to return here at once! I am the King! I demand to see her at once!”

“I can’t, Robert!” her brother said with force.

Lya glanced at the whoremonger, who looked full of rage; he shook his head in denial. Fool! The man was such a drunk fool! She wanted to do nothing but laugh. “I’m only here for the coronation, Robert. Let’s not dwell on the past; let’s look ahead to the future. You’re going to be king—behave like one. Bring peace to the Seven Kingdoms.” Robert kept shaking; he gazed at the floor, scratching his ugly beard. Lyanna was screaming with happiness! She was going to raise her baby boy at home—nothing would stop her now! She had played her drunk betroth!

“Ned’s right, Robert. Take Lady Cersei as your queen and bring peace to the Seven Kingdoms.” Jon Arryn said.

Lyanna could see Jaime cringe; clearly, he didn’t like the idea of the whoremonger marrying his twin sister. If she were a Lannister, she would have agreed. Except one thing was clear: Robert and Cersei deserved each other; they were both heartless creatures.

After what seemed to be forever, the Stag looked up, and his eyes fell upon hers.

 _Oh_ _fuck._

For a moment, she didn’t know what to do nor to say. Hesitantly, she entwined her hands in front of her now flat belly, a desperate means of protecting herself.

“Who’s she?” asked Robert, approaching her.

“Ceri Snow, my paramour.” Her brother lied, stepping closer to her. 

But Lyanna tried to keep a fearless expression, almost defying.

“Your paramour?” asked Robert with a raised eyebrow. Grinning at her brother, he said, “Well, this is something new for you, my friend!” The drunk stag then began to round her like a predator.

“Leave her, Robert!” Ned said, warningly, but it seemed that the stag didn’t hear him.

“I must say I envy you; you have a naughty face and naughty body!” Robert began to drool. Lyanna wanted to throw up; she almost did when he placed his hands on her hips and dragged her to him, spooning her arse against his crotch. “Such a beautiful morsel!” He groaned with sexual excitement present in his voice.

She was praying to the Old Gods to make her resist turning around and slitting his throat then and there. However, what happened next, she didn’t expect.

“Let’s see how your twins are!” Robert said, his paws touched her stomach and then he groped her breasts. Just as he did, Lyanna extracted a dagger from her side, she was about to whip around, but her brother had beaten her to it. Ned tackled Robert to the floor; he began punching the lord’s ugly face.

Guards rushed at them, separating the two, but their fight didn’t stop there. The fight continued when Robert feverishly stole a sword from one of his bannermen. The Mad Stag rushed at the Quite Wolf; Ned barely managed to evade Robert’s first strike, before he too withdrew his sword. A furious clash broke out in the Throne Room. In a matter of seconds, everything escalated when the Lords of the North and the Lords of the Stormlands blasted themselves through the doors, coming to their liege lords’ aid. They charged at one another from opposing directions. With swords and shields, everyone began scourging one another, right and left, Greatjon Umber among the loudest and the fiercest. Lyanna wanted in; using her dagger, she plunged it into a Baratheon solder’s skull and stole his sword. She cut two men down before Lord Arryn yelled at the top of his lungs.

“Behave yourself, both of you!”

“I’ll behave myself the moment when he, the whoremonger, no longer treats those I love like his personal objects!” Ned barked, venom directed at Robert.

The Mad Stag said nothing; he only breathed fast, so fast that everyone thought Robert’s heart might explode from the anger that surged in his bones.

Lyanna glanced towards the doors and saw Thoros hold her son, who started to cry. Instantly, she dropped the sword and rushed to her pup. The red priest handed him to her; taking Jon into her arms, she began to cradle him.

“Is that your son?” she heard Jon Arryn ask.

“Yes, he is,” Lyanna replied softly, shielding her pup from Robert.

In the meantime, Lord Tywin Lannister had entered the Throne Room, flanked by two Lannister soldiers. The man was not amused.

Lyanna glanced towards her brother whilst hearing Robert ask, “Is that your son, Ned?”

“He is, and you disrespected his mother, my lover!” Her brother shouted, pointing his sword at the Stag.

Lyanna felt a smile riddle her cheeks; her big brother was protecting her from the perverted lord!

“Woman!” Robert boomed. “Bring the child here! I want to see the boy now!” the stag said, his finger trembling as he pointed it at her.

Lyanna began laughing darkly. _You are not seeing Aegon! I’ll kill you before I let you see him!_

“The moment I let you see my son is the moment that I will kill you.”

“How dare you, woman!” shouted the Stag, fury ripping his eyes. “Bring the child here, or I’ll throw you and your lover into the Black Cells!”

“Are you fucking mad!” asked a strong voice; Greatjon Umber had stepped in front of her.

“Leave it, Robert!” Lord Arryn said, resting his hand on the crazed shoulder of the beast, while her brother had come to stand beside her.

“Things won’t end here, Jon. He insulted Ceri with what he did, and he betrayed our friendship. I will not let him mock my son for whose name is Jon…” Lyanna looked at the Old Lord, seeing a surprised expression construct on his face, a smile cracking his lips. “And he isn’t a trophy to display or mock!”

“I know, Ned, and I offer you Lord Baratheon’s apologies.”

“I want compensation for what he did. He insulted someone very close to me, and I will not let it stand.”

“Insulted? Damn you be!” shouted Robert; he wanted to maul Ned but was stopped by his foster father.

“What compensation, Ned?”

“Fewer taxes paid to the crown and fewer tariffs,” Ned said, taking a step forward.

“Fewer taxes? Fewer tariffs?” asked the Old Lion, chuckling, but he did not find these demands funny. No, he did not find them funny at all. “What you are asking is more than the wrong you have suffered here today, Lord Stark.”

“With all due respect, Lord Lannister, the wrong he did is greater than the reparation that my lover is demanding,” Lyanna said, fearlessly looking at Tywin.

His eyes flared with golden lava. “How dare you, a northern bastard, address a lord in such a manner!”

She was unbothered by his little insult.

“A daughter from the North, and I’d say she’s more fucking beautiful than your daughter and is much feistier!” corrected Greatjon Umber.

Tywin’s face twitched dangerously—a Lannister does not forget an insult nor a slight to his house.

“I would say for peace, these are fair demands, unless you want to switch from words to swords. If so, let the gods decide if they are with you or with us.”

“No,” said Jon Arryn, swallowing and shaking his head. “Enough blood has been spelled in the past months. And the two of you,” he said, looking at Ned and Robert, “are like sons to me. I will not see you fight one another.”

“I oppose this decision!” the Old Lion snarled, but Lord Arryn ignored him, turning to Robert. He furiously paced back and forth. “If I accept your conditions, our children, a son and a daughter, will marry once I have mine.”

Ned glared silently in anger. “No.”

“No!?” Robert’s voice thundered. “You better give the damn marriage, or I’ll cut off your head!”

“You try that, and you’ll be dead in a heartbeat,” said Lord Umber, pointing the tip of his sword at the man.

Lord Arryn was the only one that kept the room from falling into chaos as it did only moments ago. “Let us think on it, Ned.”

Ned took a step forward. “There’s nothing to think on. If you want peace, those are the terms.”

* * *

Changing behind the dressing cover, Ned got ready for the night.

To keep things believable, regarding Lya and Jon, they’d agreed that she would sleep in his room—not just to raise suspicion, but for her safety as well. After all, they were in a perilous place. He’d given them the bed, deciding he didn’t need it, for he planned to sleep on the couch.

“I’m proud of you, Ned,” he heard her say.

Ned sighed; whipping around, he saw her sit in a chair, looking in a mirror as she combed her dark-brown hair. “You didn’t let the Stag’s or the Lion’s fury intimidate you.”

“He should’ve never dared to do that,” he said, filling himself a goblet of Arbor red; Robert’s actions today hadn’t destroyed—it had completely shattered their already fractured friendship.

“He’s always been like this. You and father just refused to condemn him.” She said, instantly regretting making that remark, but she had no chance to apologize when they heard a knock.

Lyanna immediately used her trick while Ned went to open the door. He didn’t expect to see the Lord of the Last Hearth standing on the other side.

“Lord Umber, how may I help you?”

“We have a serious matter to discuss.” The great lord said, a somber expression painting his face.

Ned’s heart began galivanting so hard that he could feel it throb painfully fast in the veins of his neck.

Did he know?


	4. The New Mad King

**T** aking in a long breath, he stepped aside to let the lord in. He closed the door quickly behind them so that no one else could hear their imminent conversation. Ned moved to stand next to Lyanna, seeing that the lord was watching her up and down, keen interest on his face.

“I was surprised when I heard who she was… so surprised that I couldn’t believe that the Honorable Eddard Stark had taken up a paramour.” Umber stopped speaking and filled himself a goblet of wine. Content with his drink, a smile bristled his face. “But when you started to fight those Southerners in the Throne Room, I knew right then and there who you were!”

“I’m sorry, my lord,” said Lyanna, trying to be innocent. “But I don’t understand what exactly you’re implying.”

“Oh, I think you do, _Lady Ceri,_ ” pressed Lord Umber.

“Lord Umber,” Ned said, clearly not liking where this conversation was going. “I don’t know why you’re here, but clearly your presence is making my lover–”

“Oh, cut this horseshit, Stark, will you!” Umber exclaimed. “I know who she is…” he said, his eyes locking onto her. “I’ve seen you kick your little brother’s arse all the time whenever your father beckoned me for summits at Winterfell.”

Neither Ned nor Lyanna knew how to counter this; evidently, Umber could see through the facades that they were playing. The Great Lord paused. “I have no fucking idea how you managed to cheat death, nor how you deceived everyone with this look, but I know that you’re the She-Wolf.”

Ned looked at Lyanna and signaled her to revert to her natural appearance. She did; a second later, Lyanna launched like a rocket from her seat, gliding towards Umber, a dagger surging like the wind in her hand.

“Ceri!” Ned chided, using her fake name.

Umber laughed, signaling Ned that it was quite alright—he knew the She-Wolf well; she was too smart to kill a highborn lord. In fact, he looked amused. This Northern goddess was a warrior, holding a blade to his throat.

“How many men have you killed so far?” he asked with interest.

“A good amount,” she replied, no emotion present in her voice. “You saw me cut three men down in the Throne Room. Is that enough to prove my worth?”

Umber nodded with excitement, but with two fingers, he pushed the blade to the side. “Impressive, you’ve improved… Let me guess, Rhaegar trained you, didn’t he?” No response came. “Did you start fuckin’ him at Harrenhal?”

“I will not answer those questions.” She said with a wolf-like snarl, whipping back around and sitting down once again. He did the same and began to drink from his goblet.

“If it makes you feel better, I don’t blame you entirely for the shit storm that followed that tourney… but the next time you say fuck it and runoff, tell someone? Maybe it will help stay a war.”

“I tried.”

“I bet you did, but this war still fuckin’ happened, my lady.”

Lyanna looked at her dagger. “This war was destined to happen. Truly you know that?”

“Aye, I’ll agree with you on that. Aerys was one crazy cunt! I just wished things didn’t get so crazy, so quickly.”

“We all did,” Ned said, speaking up again.

“Lord Umber, as your liege lord, I am politely asking you to keep this a secret. For her safety as well for her-”

“Is he trueborn?” he inquired, looking past their shoulders at the sleeping babe on the bed. Lyanna’s front teeth sank into her bottom lip. “Yes, he is.” The mighty lord nodded. “Alright then, you’re little secret is safe with me. House Umber has been House Stark’s right-hand man for the last millennium… We have never broken faith with you before, and we will not break faith with you today.”

Ned nodded graciously, and once more, his heart began to calm. The three adults then began laughing.

“Thank you, my lord,” Ned said.

The Great Lord nodded as he chugged the wine down as if it was ale. “That piss those Southron’s call wine tastes like shite!” he griped. “Us northerners need a fuckin’ proper northern drink!”

Lyanna and Ned looked at each other before they looked back at Umber. Ned let out a cough. The man was like a fun uncle to him, and he was a great company, but the day had grown late. “My Lord, I’m glad that you are here, but we are tired… is there another matter that needs to be discussed?” asked Ned. “Aye, Lord Stark,” said Umber, “there is.”

“What is it then?” Lyanna asked, leaning back in her chair.

“I’d think it be good for the North if we manipulate the Stag even further.”

* * *

At the first light of dawn, the highest nobles of the North, the Westernlands, and the Stormlands gathered at the Iron Throne foot. A table, twenty feet long, had been set up by the servants only an hour prior. At the faction in front of the symbolic chair were his grace Robert Baratheon and his closest allies. At the faction facing the tyrannical monstrosity were Ned Stark and his most trusted bannermen. Last night, Robert had been coronated. While no one there knew what the future had in store, everyone present already had a feeling that today was going to be a day that would change the political landscape in Westeros forever.

Despite the capital’s heat, Ned rested his fists on the table, trying his best to look intimidating at his adversaries before he conveyed his terms.

“That’s enough!” roared the Old Lion, getting up from his chair after Ned presented his terms. “These terms are a travesty! You cannot demand such high compensation for a slight to a bastard whore!”

“Bastard she may be, but she’s a daughter of the North, Lannister!” said Lord Umber. 

Lyanna silently agreed as she looked at Ned. He was about to erupt.

“She is not a whore!” Barked her brother. “She is my lover, my paramour, and the mother of my child, Lord Tywin!” If Tywin was surprised at how angry the Quiet Wolf had gotten, he didn’t show. “For you, this may not be important, considering the way you treat your dwarf of a son!”

“Damn you, Stark!” Shouted the Golden Boy of House Lannister, but Ned ignored the Kingslayer and continued to speak. “For me, my lover and my son being insulted by the royal court is a slight that cannot be forgotten! That alone demands compensation!” He said tersely; stopping, he glanced at her and Lord Umber. They nodded encouragingly before he turned to face the Great Lion. As Lya’s eyes moved around, she saw Cersei glare at her with hatred. “But why am I speaking to you of this matter? You are the Warden of the West, Lord Tywin, but you are not the king. Speaking of which, why are you, your son, and your daughter even doing here?”

The Old Lion released a lion’s growl. “We are here, Stark, because my daughter is the future queen of the Seven Kingdoms!”

Ned began to laugh. “That’s amusing, my lord, very amusing. You’re basically admitting to throwing your daughter into Robert’s bed!” He said, trying to get under Tywin’s skin. “What a great plan, and what a great house you have! And you think you can judge me on my paramour and my son! No, I think not, and that’s hypocrisy, considering that you have a dwarf, a Kingslayer, and a pretty girl that you’ll whore around if that means getting your blood on the Iron Throne!”

The Lion never snapped under such insults, but the Wolf had strung a nerve. “You dare insult my house!”

Ned pressed his lips, refusing to back down. “Aye, I dare to insult your house! Your house, which will now be remembered for raping innocent women, butchering children, and for sacking cities!” He hissed before he turned his attention to Jon Arryn. “If you want peace, Jon; if you want peace, Your Grace, accept my terms.”

“We will!” the drunk beast grumbled, standing up to give his verdict. “You will no longer be required to pay taxes to the crown, you can decide on your own tariffs for the rest of us southerners, and for the rest of world, you can construct your own fleet, and you can have the entirety of the Crown’s vaults for what Aery did to your brother and father and for what Rhaegar did to Lyanna.”

“This is madness!” Tywin yelled. “You’ll bankrupt the crown!”

While Lyanna at the moment wanted nothing more than letting the Stag’s crazy plans crag his own downfall, she too agreed. If Robert gave away the entire crown’s value, the highest lords and ladies would have a field day with his rule; if it wasn’t clear before, it was clear now that the man was not fit to be a king.

Robert began laughing. “Oh, good father! I am not bankrupting the crown! I am making the crown rich! But don’t be sad, you will not have to pay taxes to the crown either! In fact, no one ever has to pay taxes ever again!”

Tywin and Cersei turned to egg whites. Their faces couldn’t believe what had just happened! The current king had not only given the crown’s fully-stocked riches away to a potential adversary but his new "no tax policy" was madness! In fact, Robert Baratheon’s rule had begun with madness!

Lyanna and Umber began to laugh at the king’s foolhardy aspirations; Karstark and Mormont soon joined in. In seconds, Robert, Lyanna, Umber, and all the Northern Lords began to laugh. This man had given away the crown’s entire power to the North! What made it even better was that the Northern Lords began shouting “Robert! Robert! Robert!” repeatedly as the king’s face shined with crazed pride. Lyanna and Umber’s plan to manipulate the Stag hadn’t just worked, and it had worked beyond their fantasies. The only people who weren’t happy with the situation were the Lannisters, the Falcon, the Spider, and the Grand Maester.

Yet the Mockingbird beamed.

* * *

The next day, Ned and Lyanna’s ship awaited them in the harbor.

The Northern Army had already begun its march North under Lord Bolton and Lord Umber’s command, but they were still waiting for Robert to bring them the coffers, and as they did, the She-Wolf looked at the Quite Wolf.

“How many months do you say he has before the lords realize how much they can manipulate him?” asked Lyanna with her hands clasped together.

“I hope for many, but without my support, I doubt it,” said Ned, closing his eyes as he released a sigh. “What he did yesterday was dumb. The second word spreads, everyone, from Sun Spear to the Wall, will have a field day with Robert’s policies. For now, he’s doomed,” He said right before he saw Robert, Jon, a man wearing the Baratheon sigil, and the royal servants carrying the coffers approach them on the piers.

“Ned, here’s the crown’s entire reserves as promised,” he said, cuffing his hand on his shoulder. “I hope in time that my good deeds as the king can redeem our friendship. I love you like a brother, and I hope that one day you can love me back!” Lyanna wanted to gag as Ned cringed.

“I doubt it, Robert. Judging by the way you treated my lover, I will not let my children suffer the same slights that you gave her two days ago.”

 _You’re going to be the worst king in history,_ thought Lyanna.

“I hope in time that I can prove you wrong,” Robert said with a belly laugh. “I make you a promise, Ned. I’ll be the greatest king in the history of the Seven Kingdoms!” 

Lyanna perched her eyebrows together. “What makes you think that?” she asked, curious to know what else Robert had planned.

“EVERYTHING WILL BE FREE!”

Lya had to bridge her throat as she smiled at the man’s stupidity. Turning, she saw Ned shake his head in disbelief.

After that, Ned said his goodbye to Jon, and then, the siblings climbed aboard their vessel, prepared to sail North.

* * *

“What in the Seven Hells have you done, Robert?” Stannis Baratheon asked once they’d returned to his solar in the Red Keep. His brother, the king, filled himself a goblet of wine whilst waiting for the whores to arrive.

“I gave what was due to my friend for insulting his lover, my mistake,” he croaked.

 _“Due to him! You gave away the crown’s entire value to a potential enemy, Robert!”_ shouted the younger Baratheon brother.

Robert unleashed a nasty burp before his brows furrowed with fury. “You forget your place, _boy!”_ said Robert, growling at his brother.

“No, I have not forgotten my place! All I’m doing is trying to protect our name, to protect the throne you won, which is now weak because of what you have done!”

“Ha! The throne will be strong!” the drunk man boomed, grabbing the carafe and drinking like a pig from it. Unleashing more burps when he was done, Robert cleansed his mouth with the back of his hand before madly laughing.

“NO MORE TAXES! NO MORE TARIFFS! NO MORE FEES! EVERYTHING WILL BE FREE!” Robert screamed, slamming his fists against his chest like a gorilla. 

“Have you lost your fucking mind, brother?!?” Stannis asked, horrified at what was to come.

“LEAVE YOU PUNY LOBSTER!” screamed the King. The whores then rushed into the room, half-naked. “Bring me the Dragon Queen and bring me her degenerated son!” Robert ordered as two whores sat on his lap.

Stannis had enough. Cursing, he left the room with urgency. If he hadn’t known before, he now knew Robert’s reign would be a dysfunctional disaster.


	5. The Rise of Storms is being revised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm revising this story because I feel like it needs one. Click below to learn more.

First off, I've read a lot more stories lately, particullarly the Most Hated Man In Westeros, Longclaw's works, Alperez's works, and the Empire of Winter, and looking back at the work I posted on here I don't think its quite cigar. However, do not get worried, this story is going to continue but it will be revised first. Some things will stay the same: Lyanna dying in chapter 1, visiting Rhaegar in the after life, and then her coming back to life. Other things like Thoros OC being at the Tower will be taken out since that felt forced, also Robert will not be giving away the crown's entire vault to the North; cuz lets be honest if he did that, Tywin would have removed from the Throne a second later and would have installed either himself, Stannis, or a puppet of his as king. Also I am inclined to tell you something big; this story basically follows an arms race, the Greyjoy Rebellion (which basically serves as the Korean War in this fic), to the Cold War that follows between Tywin, Lyanna, Ollena, Renly, Stannis, Doran, Robert, and the Iron Bank which will invest its power into Viserys. Now some might ask why will the Iron Bank do this?

The reason is because while I am still going to make the North Powerful, I am also going to make Tywin Lannnister create his own trading company; where he invests all the westerlands gold into doing some sort of forms of merchantalism in my OC conintent west of Casterly Rock (Artos), my OC island south west of Dorne (Cosos) and the Summer Isles; getting gold, silver, metals, Sugar, Cannabis, Spices, Tea, Jewls, Cotton, Silk, Soap, Coca Beans, Salt, Opium, Tea, and Diamonds from his trade of triangle in the Western Hemisphere. This company he creates will be called the Lannister Trading Company (homage to the East India Trading Company so if any have ideas let me know). And as a result, a monoply effect happens, the slave masters get upset since Tywin is interfering with their buisness and go to the Iron Bank, asking for aid. Now the reason why he does this is because Robert lets the North become powerful and as a result with that and with Tywin basically creating the largest navy in the world, everyone in the seven kingdoms enters miltiary imperailsm, trying to create as much navy's as possible since World War I is destined to break out in Westeros. If any have an idea to how I can do this with it being original that will be great. Also, cannabis is going to be a great trading profit because why not and Hoster stupidly outlaws it in the Riverlands because the Zealots ways tell him to, causing some strife between the Blackfish and the Oldfish. Anyways, if you need to have an idea to how I plan to doing this story, read the Empire of Winter, Empire of Ice and Fire, Night of Dragons, the Most Hated Man of Westeros.

(Since that was the first fic ever done where Lyanna raised Jon, since before only Rhaella would live and she was the only mum that lived while Jon stayed motherless). I am legit excited to show you the revised version and to show you I have every means to continuing this story, I have two "unoffical betas" giving me my aid in my quest to write the next epic fic in GOT. One thing I do hope for more in the revised version though is comments since even a one word comment saying "Good" is better than kudos in my opionon. Some might just want to hit the Kudos button but please refrain yourself from doing that, kudos can't indeitfy plot holes or plot dillemas, comments can, and if you really love a story you should leave a comment not a kudo. It only takes a couple seconds to write "this is great". Anyways, I'm going to keep this verion up but will change the title, the new version where Robert gives away the entire vault will not happen because that was crack and that's too OC. I hope I can deliever because as a writter, I want to be good as Longlaw, Silva, Alperz, Avarice, WalkingPottergirl, and Ariel Chebby. 

I hope you stay with me for this journey because this story will be insane. Many good things lie ahead. I dont want to give a release date for the first chapter but unlike before I'm going to aim to write around 45,000 words before I publish the revised story. I hope you stay with me and if you want sneak peaks as proof that I have not abanoded "Jon gets his mummy story" here's my email: Siriusorionblack12345678910@gmail.com. 


	6. Here's my Ice and Fire world map! Important for knowedlge on the series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read below.

Now like I said in my last posts, this story is going to expand so for new readers that will be joining me on this journey and for my old I believe its time to tell you what you will get yourself into. First off, the first book, The Rise of Storms will follow Lyanna's ressurection by Rhaellor, her epic journey as being a mother and a bad ass female warrior and a bad ass player of the Game of Thrones. Meanwhile, Tywin after Robert opens pandoros box to the North's power, decides to create the Lannister Trading Company (I like to listen to this song to get me hyped for the shit that Tywin is going to do: [The Lannister Trading Company Has Needs For Your Services](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KeLkd8nNxBY)) And as a result, everyone in Westeros does not like what Tywin is about to do so they build their own fleets and try to colonize as much land as possible before the Lion creates his trade triangle in North Aryos (I know; this name is here for a reason; I will have three holy shit moments in this story), South Aryos, and the Summer Isles.

As a result, The Rise of Storms is bascially about the premise where what if everyone in the world had built their fleets, colonized lands neighboring them, and unqique types wildfire? The answer is you get a Nuclear War by midevil standards which I promise culmnates in the end of the first book, which lays the path for Book 2: The War of Thrones. MINOR SPOILER ALERTS: Lyanna will be the Hand of the King. Book 3: The Duel of Dragons. Book 4: The Wrath of Winter. Book 5: The Sword of Kings. I am legit excited to show you the improved version but until then theorize on this map, theorize on wildfire, and Greekfire (cuz I'm bringing that in here too, and research World War I; that will give you an idea where this thing is going. This is going to be an EPIC JOURNEY, my friends, I hope you stay with me for the ride. This story might not be five books but it will have five parts, the Rise, the War, the Duel, the Wrath, and the Sword. Until then leave a comment and tell me if you like my map. I'm new to photoshop so I had trouble with lighting but I managed to make it clear as possible so tada! I'll keep this version up until I reach chapter 5 on my improved version.

Good day! 


End file.
